A Difficult Past
by Aaron Darweld
Summary: My name, I can't tell you that. Call me Aaron Darweld. This is the story on how I found the Doctor again and his role in my life. Season 5 re- write with OC and other adventures thrown in-between.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: A Difficult History

**A/N: Hello, readers. I've always wanted to write a Doctor Who AU story. Anyway, this story will basically be series 5 edited by me with a few of my own adventures thrown in-between. Hope you enjoy :) **

**P.S. This story will be told in the first- person view from my OC.**

* * *

Prologue

_My name, I can't really tell you. But, I can tell you that you can call me Aaron Darweld. I was an important figure in the Doctor's life at one stage, Hopefully, I still am. I can't remember how long I've been looking for the Doctor. Anyway, this is the story about how I found him again. I had lost hope until I met a certain man in a bar in Zaggit Zagoo City, on the planet Zog._

* * *

"Another round, bartender," I said to the bartender standing behind the bar. I had just finished drinking my second round of some Earth- style whisky on the rocks. I think it was called Jameson or something like that. When I asked for my drink, the bartender didn't seem to notice me.

"Bartender?" I asked, raising my voice a little. Still, no reply.

"Bartender!" I asked again, raising my voice higher. The bartender then snapped awake.

"Wha- oh, sorry! Another round? Coming right up," he said, taking my glass and filling it back up with whisky. He then gave me back my glass. "On the house," he said, smiling.

"Cheers," I said, smiling back at him and bringing the glass to my bottom lip. _I'm probably never going to find him at this rate_, I thought. _If only I had gone with him all those years ago… _I then opened my mouth and let the alcohol flow into my mouth, and swallowed hard.

"They seem to like you here," a man sitting next to me said to me. His accent sounded Earth American. I turned to him, and saw him sipping from a glass filled with what looked like scotch. He was wearing a long navy- blue trench coat, with what looked like to be the captains' symbol on the shoulder.

"This is actually my first time here," I replied. "Guess they're just nice."

"Cap'n Jack Harkness," he said, grinning and offering his hand to shake. I took his hand and shook it.

"Aaron Darweld," I said, also grinning.

"Nice to meet you, Aaron Darweld," he said, taking another drink. I noticed that he was eyeing me up and down and smiling to himself.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"Okay then," he said, taking another sip from his drink and looking slightly disappointed. "You remind me of a friend of mine."

"What were they like?" I asked, taking a sip of whisky.

"What was _he _like," he corrected. "He was brilliant. Oh, the adventures we had," he said, staring straight ahead and smiling. "We went on all sorts of adventures. But then… it got complicated. When I found him again, he said he had a 'busy life' and he had to move on. But, I forgave him. Went on another adventure and saved planet Earth in the course of a year. About a year after that, we saved the world again with some of his past friends."

"Must have been a good friend if you forgave him like that," I commented.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"What about me?"

"You ever meet anyone like that?"

"Yes. Yes I have," I said, remembering the Doctor.

"What were they like?" Jack asked me, taking a sip of his drink.

"What was _he _like," I said, smiling at him and taking a sip. He chuckled and laid his elbow on the bar, listening.

"Well, me and him were very good friends when we were children. We lived a happy life. But, a war broke out. A hellish war that took billions with it when it ended. I managed to escape the destruction and I knew that he had survived. Since then, I've been searching for him all across the universe, using this." I then pulled out my vortex manipulator out of the back pocket of my jeans. Jack just stared at the vortex manipulator.

"Is that-"

"Yes. A vortex manipulator," I answered, cutting him off. I shifted the manipulator back into my pocket and that's when he saw the gun I had holstered onto my belt on my right side.

"You carry a gun?" he asked.

"Yep. Smith and Wesson Model 29 44. revolver with a six inch barrel and stainless steel plated. Travelling is risky," I said, smiling. Then, what looked like a young drunk Adipose stumbled onto the bar top, wobbling as he stepped. I lifted my drink off the table and it jumped over Jack's drink. It then fell behind the bar and there was a sound of shattering glass. I chuckled and took a sip of my drink. The bartender then walked up to Jack and gave him a note.

"From the man over there," the bartender said, pointing behind him with his thumb. I looked where he had pointed and saw a tall man wearing a brown pinstriped suit, a long brown trench coat, and Converse trainers. His hair looked as if it were gelled up but if you looked close, you could see it wasn't. Jack opened the note and read it. I snuck a peek at it and made out the words, _'His name is Alonso.'_

Jack looked at the man and the man gestured to Jack's left side. Jack looked to his left and saw a young man dressed in a flight officer's uniform. He sat down on the stool next to Jack and ordered a drink from the bartender. Jack looked back to the man and the man saluted with his index finger and middle finger. Jack returned the salute as if the man were a high- ranking officer. The man then walked away and Jack turned to the man to his left.

"So Alonso," he said with a small smile. The man slowly turned to him, bewildered.

"Goin' my way?" Jack asked him.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso asked.

"I'm kinda psychic," he lied, his smile growing.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Alonso paused, and then spoke. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said, nodding and still smiling. Alonso nodded and grinned. Jack chuckled and took a drink.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said, turning to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that guy who sent you that note?" I asked, taking a drink.

"Oh, that was the friend I told you about. His name's the Doctor."

When I heard Jack say the name, I spat out my whisky in shock and glared at jack with wide eyes. "The Doctor? As in _the _Doctor? Last of the Time Lords?" I asked, dead serious.

"Yeah. What about it?"

I immediately shot off my stool and ran- no, I _sprinted_- to where the Doctor had walked off to. I ran into several bar patrons along the way, spilling their drinks and getting angry reactions from the patrons. I found myself in a small room towards the back of the bar. I sniffed, trying to see if I could get his scent. Sure enough, I caught his smell. It was feint, but it was still there. Jack came running into the room, hand on his gun.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, releasing his grip on his gun.

"Remember the friend I told you about? It was the Doctor," I said, taking out my vortex manipulator, strapping onto my wrist and trying to get a fix on the TARDIS's signal. After a short moment, I got a fix.

"I got the TARDIS. Let's see… Earth… Europe… Scotland… Leadworth! Got him." I practically felt like jumping for joy now that I found him.

"Jack?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he replied, hands on his hips.

"There's something you should know," I said, stepping towards him. "Something extremely important." I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered four words to him. Four very, very important words. When I backed away, Jack just stared at me, wide- eyed.

Suddenly, the bar patrons that I had ran into walked into the room with the Judoon bouncer.

"That's him!" a female Silurian yelled, pointing at me angrily. The Judoon raised his stun baton and walked towards me.

"_Andiamo!"_ I yelled, pressing the 'teleport' button on the manipulator. I was then off into the Time Vortex. Off to see the Doctor again.

* * *

**There you go, readers! Tell me what you think so far in the reviews, if you would so kindly. Now then, in the wise words of the 10th Doctor, allons-y! P.S. 'Andiamo' means 'let's go' in Italian. **


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Part One

Chapter 1: The Eleventh Hour: Part One

* * *

I landed in Leadworth in a garden that looked as if it was pulled straight out of the 1920's. Although, there was one thing that was out of place in that garden.

The blue 1950's police box that was lying on its back with large amounts of steam pouring out of it, lying on what looked like to be the remains of a small toolshed.

_Now that's a sight for sore eyes, _I thought, remembering the sight of the Doctor's TARDIS from years back. Beyond the garden was a large house with a very warm and homey felling to it. In one of the upstairs windows, I saw a young girl's face peeking out. A small smile spread across her face and she hurried away from the window.

_She must be coming down, _I thought. I stealthily walked over to a small shrub in the corner of the garden, watching the front door of the house. I really, really wish that I could go back then and tell myself to watch where I was going. While about three feet away from the shrub, I stepped on the front of an upturned rake and it swung up at a ninety degree angle, hitting me in a place that no man should ever be hit in. I tightened my jaw to prevent myself from yelling in pain and, fortunately, it succeeded. I angrily kicked the rake to the side and hid behind the shrub. I heard the door swing open and the same girl from the window walked up to the box. She was a redhead, wearing her pajamas and a short, red wool cardigan. She stopped about a foot short of the TARDIS. Suddenly, the doors burst open and out came what looked like a harpoon on a length of rope. The harpoon caught onto a wagon in front of the TARDIS. The rope then became strained, as if something was pulling it from inside the TARDIS. I could hear grunting sounds from the inside. _He must be trying to climb out,_ I thought. _Why would he land the TARDIS like that?_

Then, out came a hand and it held onto the ledge. Another hand came out and finally, a head popped out, grinning a mad grin and covered in water. All the while, the girl was looking at the TARDIS in awe.

_That's not him, is it? He regenerated since then? Well, with time, you never know,_ I thought.

"Can I have an apple?" the man who I thought was the Doctor asked. "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, I've never had a craving before." He then pulled himself up, sitting on the ledge with the left side of his body on the outside. He then looked down into the TARDIS, still grinning that mad grin.

"Whoa," he remarked. "Look at that."

"Are you okay?" the girl asked with her Scottish accent.

"Just had a fall," he replied. "All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in a library," she replied, rather nastily.

"And so was the swimming pool," he replied. She rolled her eyes and then spoke.

"Are you a policeman?"

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra- argh!" He then spasmed and fell down onto the ground. The girl then walked over to him.

"Are you alright, mister?" she asked. This was the moment that I chose to reveal myself. I stood up and walked over to them, putting an alarmed look on my face. The girl turned to me and stepped back, her eyes looking at the gun on my belt.

"I'm fine, it's o- well hello, there," the man said, looking up at me and smiling. "I'm the Doctor."

"Aaron Darweld. Anyway, I was walking by here and I heard a loud crashing noise. I came in to see what had happened, but I didn't want to scare you, so I hid in the bush over there," I lied, pointing to the shrub where I had been hiding.

"Alright then," he said, still sitting on the ground. He then opened his mouth and a cloud of yellowish particles was released from it. The girl continued to stare at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I don't know yet," he replied. "I'm still cooking." He paused, and continued. "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird," she replied honestly.

"No no no, the crack in your wall, does it scare you?"

"Yes."

The Doctor's grin spread wider and he jumped up to his feet.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor, as I've already said to this fine gentleman here," he said, motioning with his head towards me, "Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." He then turned around and walked straight into a tree. I snorted and the girl looked down at him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Early days," he replied. "Steering's a bit off." He then got up off the ground and motioned for the girl to lead us into the house. "Regeneration takes a bit out of you, so I am starved. Care to lead us to the kitchen?" We followed her into the house and then into the kitchen and she walked to the counter to fetch what I assumed to be an apple. The Doctor stood around idly, glancing around the kitchen. I laid my back against the doorframe, pondering. _I need to tell him. But how would he react? He thinks I'm dead. Come on, you sad lump of flesh! Just walk up to him and say those four simple, little words. Easier said than done, though. _As the debate raged inside my head, Amy walked up to the Doctor with an apple.

"If you're a doctor, then why does your box say 'police?'" she asked him confusedly. The Doctor glared at her and took the apple out of her hand. He sniffed it once and took a bite. He then spit it out onto the floor, missing the girl by inches. He had a disgusted look on his face and coughed once or twice.

"That's disgusting, what is that?" he demanded, holding up the apple.

"An apple," she replied.

"Apple's rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you love them."

"No, no nope. I like yogurt. Yogurt's my favorite. Give me yogurt."

She then ran to the refrigerator and produced a container of yogurt. She hurried back to the Doctor and handed it to him. He ripped off the plastic covering and chugged the yogurt, only to spit it out onto the floor along with the bits of apple.

"I hate yogurt. It's stuff, with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite."

"New mouth," he said, wiping yogurt off of his mouth. "New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes draaaaaaooh!" He had another small spasm.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What's wrong with me? It's not my fault you can't give me any decent food. You're Scottish, fry something."

"God help us," I said sarcastically. The Doctor turned to me with a hurt look on his face.

"I can't help it, I don't know what my new body likes and dislikes."

"What do you mean, 'new body?'" the girl asked him.

"Long story short, I'm not from this part of town. Now then! Off to frying."

After making bacon, beans and bread and butter (and several chuckles from me) the Doctor spat out all three and even threw the bread and butter out the door. The girl was now searching through the fridge for something to get for the Doctor.

"We got some carrots," she suggested. The Doctor looked at her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No wait, hang on, I know what I need." He moved in front of her and rooted through the fridge himself. "I need, I need, I need… fish sticks, and custard."

After preparing his choice of food, the Doctor sat down with a big bowl of custard and a plate if fish fingers. He actually enjoyed the two of them together, believe it or not.

"Mind if I pop to the toilet?" I asked the girl.

"Sure. Upstairs, second door on the left."

"Thanks." I got up from my chair and walked out of the kitchen. I then proceeded up the stairs and o the left, as the girl had said. I did my business in the bathroom and walked out when I sensed that something wasn't quite right. I turned around, but there was nothing there. I slowly proceeded to the stairs when just for a split- second, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I immediately spun around again, my hand going for my gun. But again, there was nothing there.

"Are you alright, Aaron?" said a voice from behind me, on the staircase.

I spun around yet again, drawing my gun but not aiming it. I saw that it was just the Doctor and the girl. She was hiding behind the Doctor, her eyes glued on my gun. I sighed and holstered it.

"Sorry," I said, hanging my head. "You just startled me." The Doctor nodded and walked forward, the girl closely behind him.

"Hey," I called to the girl. She reluctantly turned around and faced me. I got down on one knee, so our faces were on equal level.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," I said in a low voice.

"I wasn't frightened," she replied. "I was just startled."

"Alright, glad that's settled. I never got your name, though."

"Amelia Pond."

"Nice to meet you, Amelia." I held out my hand and she shook it. I put on a warm smile and followed her into her room. The Doctor was busy using his sonic screwdriver on a large crack on the wall that didn't look normal.

"I used to hate apples," Amelia said, picking up an apple off of the end table. "But my mum put faces on them." I then noticed the smiley face carved onto the apple. She handed it to the Doctor, who had on a small smile. He examined the apple, turning it around in his hand.

"She sounds good, your mum," he said, tossing the apple up and catching it. "I'll keep it for later." He then turned back to the crack. "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing: where's the draft coming from?" He then took out the sonic and scanned the crack again.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?"

"It's a crack."

I then walked up to the crack and examined it. _No. It can't be the same crack, can't it? _I then took out my vortex manipulator, strapped it onto my wrist, and scanned it myself.

"That's a vortex manipulator," the Doctor said, walking up to me. "You're not from around here."

"Yeah, long story. But all you need to know is that I've seen a crack in this exact shape before."

"Where?"

"Garos IV, in the back of a carpenter's house."

"Right, that can't be coincidence, so the crack you saw and this one must be connected in some way." He then turned to the crack and ran his fingers along it. "I'll tell you something funny; if you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put 'cause the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?" Amelia asked.

"Everywhere. And everything into the splitting skin of the world."

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched," I chimed in.

"You're good," the Doctor said to me. _If only you knew, _I thought.

"Sometimes," the Doctor began, "can you hear-"

"A voice," Amelia said, cutting him off. "Yes."

I pressed my ear against the wall and listened carefully. I could hear a metallic voice amplified by a speaker. I made out a few words, like 'zero' and 'escaped.' The Doctor grabbed a glass off of the end table and pressed the top of it against the wall and he pressed his ear to the bottom of the glass.

"Prisoner Zero…"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia said. "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner. And d'you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall." He then grabbed one end of the table pressed against the wall and I took the other end. We carried it over to the center of the room, the Doctor babbling as we carried it.

"The only way to close the breach it to open it all the way. And the forces will invert, and it will snap shut. Or…"

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You know when grown- ups tell you everything is going to be fine, but you think they're lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes," she replied, looking down at the floor.

"Everything's going to be fine."

_And there he is, the insane man I know, _I thought, grinning. He held out his hand to Amelia, who took it. The Doctor then took out his screwdriver, aimed it at the crack, and pressed the narrow button. The crack began to light up, and it opened. Inside, I could faintly see the iron bars that made up prison cells.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED," I heard the same voice say, this time much louder.

"Hello?" The Doctor called into the gap. I stepped up aswell, peering inside.

"Can you hear us?" I called in. An enormous eyeball popped down and shifted gazes at the three of us.

"What's that?" Amelia asked in a low voice. A white bolt of energy shot out of the eye's pupil and struck the Doctor's right trouser pocket. When it struck, the gap started to close. The eyeball was still switching its sights between us as the gap closed.

"There, see? Told you it would close," The Doctor said, sounding accomplished. "Good as new."

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked again. "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No, but I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Anyway, it sent me a message on my psychic paper." He pulled out the small wallet and flipped it open. It was shining a bright blue light.

"'Prisoner Zero Has Escaped,'" he read aloud. "But why tell us? Unless…"

"Unless what?" Amelia asked.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have, or else we'd know." The Doctor then bolted out of the room, followed by Amelia and myself. We stopped on the far side of the staircase.

"It's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet," he said. "But what am I missing?" He then started to slowly move his head to the right, towards the door at the other side of the stairs. "Out of the corner of my eye…"

As he was looking at it and about to say something, there was a sound from outside that sounded like a dinner gong. But I knew that that was the TARDIS, and she wasn't felling too good.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor yelled, running down the stairs. I bolted after him, Amelia behind me. We ran out the door with the Doctor yelling.

"I've got to get in there! The engines are phasing, and it's gonna burn!"

"But how can a box have engines?" Amelia asked him.

"It's not a box; it's a time machine," he replied, smiling and taking up the rope that he had used to climb out of the upturned TARDIS.

"What, a real one?" Amelia asked, not seeming to believe him. "You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get it stabilized," he replied, winding up the rope with me assisting him. "A five minute hop into the future should do it!"

"Can I come?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"Not safe in here yet, five minutes," the Doctor replied. "Give me five minutes 'till I get back. Now Aaron," he said turning to me. "Will you come with me or will you stay here with Amelia?"

"I got your back, Doctor," I answered, not daring to refuse after the last time I refused to come with him. Both of us then climbed up onto the TARDIS, positioning ourselves to jump into the swimming pool about thirty feet down. The Doctor looked at me gazing down into the TARDIS.

"Nothing strange about it?" he asked me, expecting a reply.

"I've seen stranger," I replied.

"Doubt that, now then Amelia!" said loudly, jumping down to the girl. "I know what you're thinking but I will come back. Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He then came back onto the TARDIS. He turned back to Amelia and smiled. He then turned to me.

"After you," he said, still smiling. I returned the smile and crossed my arms over my chest.

"ANDIAMOOOOOO!" I yelled, leaping into the TARDIS.

"GERONIMOOOOOOOO!" I heard the Doctor yell as he jumped in after me.

* * *

**And there we go. Part One of The Eleventh Hour. Just came up with a brilliant idea for the next story in this series (Yes, I will do season 6 aswell) and I think you, my wonderful readers, will enjoy it. The season 6 story will be third in the series, so what will come in-between? Reviews are always accepted and glorified. Bye!**


	3. A Quick Hop to the Future

Chapter 2: A Quick Hop to the Future

* * *

I landed in the swimming pool inside of the TARDIS with a satisfying splash. I was fully submerged in the water when another figure landed in the pool, surrounded by bubbles. When the bubbles cleared away, I saw the Doctor. He grinned and pointed up with his index finger. I nodded and the two of us ascended to the surface. I breathed in deeply, a bit short on breath. The two of us climbed out of the pool and onto the marble floor.

"I'm assuming you like marble flooring," I assumed, looking down at the floor.

"I love it," he replied. "You're soaking wet. If you want, you can run down to the wardrobe and get a new set of clothes." He then pointed to a nearby hallway.

"Alright then. Where is it exactly?"

"Oh, the TARDIS should guide you there. She isn't feeling too good, so bear with her. When you're done, come to the console room." He then pointed to the hallway behind him. He then bolted off down the corridor. I then proceeded down the hallway that the Doctor had indicated. There were several doorways there, but one specific door stood out. I assumed that was the wardrobe, so I walked in. The room was filled with endless rows of clothes racks. To the left of the room was female clothing, male clothing to the right.

_You're not meant to be alive_, I heard a female voice say in my head. I recognized the voice as the TARDIS speaking to me telepathically.

_Nice to see you too, _I thought, knowing that the TARDIS could hear my thoughts.

_Likewise, _she replied. I smiled and began to scour the rows of clothing to the right. There were many styles, but one style caught my attention: Earth- style Old West. I browsed in that selection and picked out several pieces that seemed stylish to me.

A long, dark brown leather duster with steel shoulder plates and who knows how many pockets on the inside, a pair of chestnut cowboy boots with spurs, a tight fitting pair of jeans, a loose leather belt (which I had clipped my gun's holster onto), a long sleeved light blue buttoned- down shirt, a short sleeved jean jacket, and a brown Stetson with a black hawk's feather stitched onto the left side. I walked up to a mirror and examined myself.

"Not too bad," I said to myself, smiling.

_You haven't told him yet, _the TARDIS said to me in my mind.

_I don't think I'm ready to tell him. I don't know how he'll react. But I will tell him eventually. _

_If you never do, I'll tell him myself, _she retorted.

_Don't you dare,_ I replied. I then walked out of the room in my new clothes and up to the console room. The Doctor looked up from the console, saw me and grinned.

"You look very… western," he remarked. I grinned aswell and walked up to the console. Judging from the amount of steam pouring out from under the floor gratings, I could easily tell that she was damaged.

"Right then!" The Doctor said loudly. "Quick hop to the future but not too far. Don't think she can handle that yet." He pushed various buttons and pulled different levers and the TARDIS' main column started to sway up and down, making what sounded like a wheezing noise. The Doctor was bolting around the console, using more different buttons and levers. I was sitting on the seat attached to the small fence running along the console area, watching the Doctor fly the TARDIS. After a few moments, the TARDIS landed and The Doctor turned to me, smiling.

"Have we landed?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Where?"

"Look for yourself." He then tilted his head towards the TARDIS doors. I got off the seat and walked towards the doors. I pulled them open and stepped out.

The TARDIS had landed on a rooftop in the center of a city. I walked around the rooftop, looking around the city. It wasn't as I expected.

The city was a warzone. Bodies and small arms were strewn throughout the streets. Sandbag walls were set up, along with machine gun emplacements. Military vehicles were also scattered throughout the streets. Fires dotted the city. The Doctor had walked to my side and was also looking down to the streets.

"Where are we?" I asked him in a low voice.

"London, 2037," he replied. "There's a rebellion. The British monarchy have taken total control of the government and have turned into tyrants. Instituted martial law throughout the country. They annexed Scotland and Wales, and are at war with Ireland. The conflict started in 2035 and will end in 2041 with a return of democracy to Britain and Scotland and Wales becoming independent again."

There was a long pause until I spoke up. "How many casualties were there?"

"From all sides, there was an estimated sixteen million lives lost," he answered grimly. There was another pause, this one longer than the previous one. The silence was broken by the crack of a sniper's rifle and he hissing bullet that missed my head by a mere inch. I grabbed the Doctor and threw him to the ground and I followed. The rifle cracked again and struck the TARDIS.

"Oi! They shot my TARDIS!" he yelled like a child that had his sweets taken away. I drew my revolver and opened it to see how much ammo I had.

"Full clip," I muttered, and closed it. The Doctor saw my gun, reached out for it and slammed it down to the ground.

"Put that away," he warned.

"Um, just in case you haven't noticed, they are shooting at us!" I retorted.

"Fine then. Return fire." He then hit me with a cold stare. I sighed and holstered my gun.

"What do you suppose we do?" I asked him, keeping a low voice.

"I don't know. First, we need to find out exactly where he is."

"I'll do that." I then took off my Stetson ever so slowly raised my head over the barrier of the rooftop. I glanced around, but saw nothing. I then saw the sunlight reflecting off of the sniper's scope on an equal size building as the one we were on, about three hundred yards away. I brought down my head and a split second later, the rifle cracked again and a bullet whizzed above our heads.

"Did you see him?" the Doctor asked, keeping his voice low aswell.

"Yeah. Building, about three hundred yards away."

"Now the question is, how do we get out of here?"

We sat there and thought for a moment, until an idea came to my head.

"I can use my vortex manipulator as a teleport and teleport over to that building and knock him out," I said, pulling up my sleeve and setting the coordinates.

"That's brilliant," the Doctor said, grinning. The coordinates were set and I was literally a button away from that building.

"You ready?" the Doctor asked me.

"Always," I replied. I hit the 'teleport' button and I was off. I landed on the building almost instantaneously, which made me I bit dizzy. I shook my head and examined my surroundings. I was behind the sniper by about ten feet. I crouched and snuck over to him as quietly as I could. _How could he have not heard me when I landed? _I thought. I was five feet away now. I stretched out my arm, ready to grab him by the shoulder, flip him over and slug him. I was now directly behind him and I moved my hand to his shoulder. I grabbed him, threw him over and slugged him twice in the face. After I had struck, I then realized that I was in severe danger.

I had struck a straw dummy.

I heard a set of soft footsteps from behind me. I remained perfectly calm and counted down from three.

_Three._

The footsteps were getting closer and I could hear the rattling of some loose equipment.

_Two._

The footsteps were even closer and I heard the hiss of a knife being released from its sheath.

_One._

I grabbed my gun, took it out, spun around and fired two shots blindly. The first shot grazed the sniper's arm and the second one missed. He grunted in pain and charged at me with his knife. I rolled to my right and took cover behind an air shaft. The sniper rolled behind another air shaft and drew his sidearm. He fired three shots in my direction, which all struck the shaft. I stuck out my hand and fired a shot, which missed altogether.

I then rolled out to the left, aiming down the sights of my revolver towards the shaft where the sniper was hiding. I was about two feet away when I rolled into view of the other side of the shaft, still aiming.

The sniper wasn't there.

I turned around and was met with a fist to the face. I grunted and fell onto my back. He was going to stomp on my face with his boot when I kicked him twice in the groin. He tumbled down and I climbed up, bracing myself for a fistfight. He then got up and drew his knife.

"Oh now that's just cheating," I complained. He lunged at me and I jumped back. He slashed to the right and I bent back, the hat falling off my head. I stood upright and slugged his nose with a satisfying _crack._ He staggered back, clutching his nose. I then kicked him to the ground, knelt down and delivered another blow to his face, knocking him out. I stood back up and picked up my fallen hat and placed it on my head. I knelt back down and picked up his rifle. I took out the magazine and threw it down to the street, along with the rest of his ammunition and weapons.

I then set the coordinates for the building that the Doctor and the TARDIS were on. I pressed the 'teleport' button and again, landed there instantaneously. The Doctor got up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"I heard gunshots," he said coldly.

"You did and no, he isn't dead. He's unconscious."

The Doctor relaxed a little and furrowed his brow, thinking. "There was something at Amelia's house that I'm missing. But what?" He brought his hand up to his chin, still thinking.

"Doctor," I said, "I saw something at the house, when I went up to use the toilet. Something out of the corner of my eye."

"So did I," he replied. His eyes then widened in realization. "Back in the TARDIS!" he yelled, rushing back inside with me at his heels.

"It's Prisoner Zero at the house, isn't it? The thing we saw out of the corner of our eyes?"

"Yes it was," he replied, rushing about the console and bringing her to life. She then started the wheezing noise again that could easily be corrected by turning off the brakes. I waited by the doors, watching him rushing around the console again. Moments later, the TARDIS landed and we bolted out the door into the garden of Amelia's house. It was sunny, so I knew that we were late.

"Amelia!" the Doctor called out, running for the front door of the house. "Amelia! You've got to get out of there! I've worked out what I was missing!" He pulled out his screwdriver and attempted to use it on the door. Apparently, it was malfunctioning because it was flickering on and off and having difficulty unlocking the door. He finally got it open and we ran up the stairs.

"Amelia!" I called out. "Come out here, quickly!"

"You alright?" the Doctor called out again. "You there?" He then used the sonic on the door that he was eyeing previously. He examined the screwdriver. "Prisoner Zero is here. Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is…"

He turned around and I heard a loud smack and a thud. I turned around and was met by a cricket bat to the face. I then descended into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**And there we go! The Eleventh Hour will be concluded in the next chapter. I can't wait to get to the Time of Angels. Oh, that will be fun :3**


End file.
